The invention is based on a regulating device for a fuel metering system of an internal combustion engine having a proportional and integrating regulator having a memory storing individual control variables which are capable of being selectively recalled.
It is known to use a proportional-integral regulator for the purposes of so-called .lambda. control, and to drive this regulator in accordance with the .lambda. sensor output signal. It has now since been demonstrated, however, that this known regulator does not function with sufficient precision in all operational states, and thus does not always contribute to attaining both a clean exhaust and acceptable driving smoothness. This is particularly true in transitional states such as during acceleration or overrunning in marginal ranges.